1. Related Applications
This application is a non-provisional of and claims priority to U.S. provisional patent application No. 61/381,788, filed on, Sep. 10, 2010, pursuant to 35 U.S.C. §119(e), herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of water vessel defense systems, particularly security bather systems for preventing unauthorized boarding of a water vessel by pirates, terrorists, thieves and other trespassers.
3. Description of the Related Technology
Attack by pirates and thieves is a serious problem for ships transiting international waterways. Current ship defense technologies are focused on weapon systems, devices for identifying and tracking the location of potential combatants or propulsion systems for out maneuvering or out running a potential threat. Little effort, however, has been made to develop bather systems that deter or prevent trespass onto a water vessel. Although passive self-defense systems, such as the use of razor wire or electric fencing on water vessels, have been used in the past, these simple deterrents are inadequate and can be easily overcome.
For example, it is not uncommon for razor wire to be strung along the railing of a ship to provide both a passive physical defense as well as a visual deterrent. The use of razor wire in this fashion, however, has limited effectiveness as the bather is limited to the railing. Additionally, razor wire is difficult and dangerous to handle. Consequently, it can be unwieldy and difficult to install, particularly given the tedious and time consuming step of attaching the razor wire every few feet along the railing. Moreover, razor wire, which comes in large rolls, is typically installed in uninterrupted runs. Consequently, a grapple hook may be used to pull down long sections of the wire all at once in order to breach this defense.
Furthermore, because the razor wire can pose a safety hazard to passing crew members and passengers on the ship, it usually needs to be removed once the ship is out of harm's way. Removal and storage, however, are painstaking and dangerous tasks. Consequently, many crews choose not to reuse razor wire; instead, they simply cut the razor wire from the side of the ship after a single use, letting it fall into the water.
The effectiveness of other passive defense systems, such as the Secure-Marine™ electric fence, which protrudes out horizontally from the sides of a ship, is also limited. Again, by positioning the electric fence on the railing, protection is only provided along the railing and can be easily overcome by severing the electrical wires. Furthermore, the electrical fence is designed to be a permanent feature of the ship, which can be difficult to maintain and repair and does not allow for the option of removing and/or reusing the electrical fence on another vessel.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved defense system that addresses the limitations of the prior art. Specifically, there exists a need for an improved security barrier system that allows for simple and safe deployment, removal, storage and redeployment of razor wire aboard water vessels.